1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for transmitting and receiving print data between apparatuses via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique referred to as remote copying is widely used in which image data inputted from a network-connected image input apparatus such as a scanner is outputted to a separate image output apparatus typified by a printer or the like. Generally, remote copying refers to processing in which a scan operation and a print operation among a conventional copy operation are respectively performed by different network devices, such as printing/outputting from an image output apparatus an original image read at an image input apparatus. On the other hand, processing in which operations from scanning to printing are performed by the same apparatus is referred to as local copying.
For example, in a case where a printing function of an image input apparatus is executing print processing of another job and is therefore unable to handle local copying, a remote copying function can commit the print operation to another apparatus on a network. In addition, in a case where a copy output is to be distributed to a user at a remote location, using a remote copying function and printing/outputting a copy to an apparatus installed near the user can save man-hours that would otherwise be required for distribution.
Various techniques have been developed regarding such remote copying, including the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-23942 presented below in which bitmap data inputted by scanning or the like is converted into resolution-independent vector data. When executing remote copying, using such a technique enables a remote copy to be transmitted to an image output apparatus in vector data format. Furthermore, in this case, since the image output apparatus renders the vector data into bitmap data, it is no longer necessary to perform resolution conversion of bitmap data. Therefore, image deterioration due to resolution conversion processing of bitmap data can be prevented and high-quality remote copying can be achieved.
In addition, a box function is well known in which an image inputted from an image input apparatus is saved as a file in a secondary storage or the like in an image output apparatus. By using such a box function, a user is able to retrieve and repeatedly print/output a saved file at a desired time. With the box function, data types of files that can be saved in the image output apparatus are the above-described bitmap data and vector data. In addition, when the number of files saved by the box function increases, it is conceivable that a file search function becomes necessary in order to enable print/output object files to be easily selected. When performing a search, it is conceivable that a method is used which retains, as a file search keyword, secondary information referred to as metadata and which is obtained when converting bitmap data into vector data and the like.
There may be cases where a file searched by a user is actually a combination of a plurality of files. For example, file combination is performed when the user decides to staple a plurality of documents together when setting finish processing. When a plurality of files is combined, not only the contents of print data desired by the user but the aforementioned secondary information are also combined. At this point, when files having the same contents are combined, secondary information having the same contents is duplicated. As a result, file search speed decreases.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-27076 described below discloses a print control apparatus capable of sharing common data among a plurality of print jobs and realizing efficient data processing and data storage. However, the issue of a reduction in search speed of files stored in a storage device is not addressed therein.